Batting A Thousand
by Desiqtie
Summary: In honor of the season premiere of My Boys, here's a fun, little series of drabbles. Drabble the first outlines the danger of diaries.
1. April Fools!

_**A/N: For all the PJ/Brendan Shippers **_

**In honor of April Fool's Day. Here's a present for everyone via the random drabble generator at prillalar dot com slash drabbles.**

**To Roughly Kiss**

PJ and Bobby were celebrating a handsome Valentine's Day together. PJ had cooked a foolish dinner and they ate on the field by candlelight.

"My darling," Bobby said, stroking PJ's mouth, "I have something for you." He gave a box to PJ. "It is but a glowing token of my blonde love."

PJ opened the box. Inside was a sporty baseball bat! She gazed at it lustfully. Then she gazed at Bobby lustfully. "It's gorgeous," PJ said. "Come here and let me kiss you."

Just then, a bearded crone sprang out of hiding and cackled knocked it out of the park. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in a passionate voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Bobby read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my sister."

They stared at each other accidently as the crone cackled some more. PJ's breast began to tremble. Then Bobby shrugged, pulled out a Crowley's, and hit the crone on her face. She fell over dead.

"Problem solved!" PJ said and kissed Bobby truthfully. "This is a sexy Valentine's Day!"

They huskily burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.

And then they kissed each other all night long.

A/N: Don't worry I plan to post a real drabble soon.


	2. Drabbles 1 through 10

A/N: Here's the first set of drabbles...with more to come!

* * *

001. Sick

"Achoooaaauuunnghhh..." The sneeze tapers into a pained groan as Brendan restlessly shifts in his bed. "Peej?" The pathetic whine carries into their kitchen, where PJ rolls her eyes at Brendan's antics. Her best friend is a terrible patient, but she would never have survived college without him. So, pampering him now, 'per Dr. Brando's orders,' is no great hardship.

"Here you go Brando, chicken noodle soup just how Wendy used to make." He responds with pitiful, puppy-dog eyes and a sheepish, dopey smile. Shaking her head in silent amusement, she struggles to free him from the mess of blankets.

* * *

002. Bar

"I can't believe they're tearing down Crowley's!"

"I know! It's...it's legend! Epic! Indescribable!"

"Mike, have you been reading the dictionary again?"

"No." Beat. "What? Don't look at me like that! I know stuff! I'm smart." Another beat. "Alright, so I accidentally bought the toilet paper with words on it...don't judge me."

"Seriously guys...this is the worst day ever."

"P.J.'s right. How will I avoid Meredith?"

Dryly, "Nice. Whatever. Man, we won't be able to come here to celebrate our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary."

"PJ. You and Kenny aren't even married yet!"

* * *

003. Plane

"He bought you a plane!"  
"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"Stephanie! HE BOUGHT YOU A PLANE!"

"Yes. For the 12th time. He bought me a plane."  
"And you said no because why?"  
"He proposed to me while I was being transported to the hospital in an ambulance! BECAUSE I SWALLOWED the RING he put in my CAKE!"

"So? It could've been worse!"

"HOW?!"  
"He could've proposed to you at Crowley's. At least Kenny tried..."

"Bobby–"  
"Yeah. After Elsa, he didn't want the whole girly-romantic thing again."

* * *

004. Grass

"PJ? What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm making a snow angel!"

"Peej, there's no snow." Andy replied, perplexed, as she wildly flapped her limbs, while flat on the grassy outfield.

"I know." A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, as he gazed, amused, at her knobby knees covered in scrapes, her boyish frame, and her gap-toothed grin. "You are so weird, PJ."

"But I'm still the best, little sister in the whole wide world. Right?"  
"Right."

"Andy, don't go to college! Can't you just stay here? With me!"

* * *

A/N: Rest to be added as they are written/edited...hopefully 10 drabbles per chapter. Review please!


End file.
